Welcome home mummy!
by Roquette
Summary: Harry finaly gets home from the hospital after having their sixth child and draco can't be happier. but their other kids want to welcome mummy home too! i suck a these things...MPREGFLUFF


The feeling of a warm body next to his was a wonderful feeling. It had been a little over two week since he got to wake up with his husband next to him.

Draco smiled to himself as he gently got out of the bed, doing his best not to jostle Harry around too much. Last night had been a very busy night. He smirked, yes, a very busy night indeed.

Before going down stairs to the kitchen Draco made a quick stop in the nursery to check up on their baby, Codey. Harry had had him about two weeks ago, thus the reason of Harry's absence.

The small human had made a big difference in his life. His moods had somewhat mellowed out when their first born, Gemini, had come. And the following children after that had melted all of his cold oppressive characteristics. Yes, they had made him into one of those pesky Gryffindor people that he used to hate. Now he was surrounded by them. Three of the six children so far have been Gryfs, depressing isn't it?

As he rounded the kitchen door he was greeted by the sight of a messy kitchen, with floury dust coating the windows and broken eggs all over the walls, and in the middle of it all were five messy children, looking at him with the most sheepish, most innocent looks imaginable.

Draco said nothing, he didn't need to. All he had to do was cross his arms and look at them with a demanding fatherly look.

Gemini, the oldest, started to fidget "G'mornin Daddy."

The other four mumbled their morning's as well.

"Gem, would you care to explain what happened here?" Draco's voice was calm, a sure sign that you were in trouble.

"Well…" Gem started but the next youngest, Blake, interrupted her

"We wanted to make a welcome home breakfast for mummy but…" he then was interrupted by his twin, Jez .

"We kinda got into a food fight. But it was Ash that started it!"

Said child looked horrified at his older brother "Nu-uh! Blake and Jez were the ones that threw the flour at me first!"

Draco rubbed his temples. He didn't want Harry to have to deal with this.

"Okay," he said "I want this place cleaned up before your Mummy wakes up, do you hear me? He has had enough trouble with Codey already. So he doesn't need you guys to add more to it. We have to help him whenever we can, got it? And no using magic, it is your punishment"

All the children nodded as one.

"Yes Daddy!" they said with far too much excitement.

Draco kept a close eye on them as they worked and in no time at the entire kitchen was as clean as before, if not better.

"Okay now, do you still want to make that breakfast for Mummy?"

They all nodded with great excitement"Yes please!"

Harry woke up to the most delicious smell. Carefully getting out of bed he made his way to the nursery and found a very alert Codey.

"Good morning, baby boy. How was your sleep?" he lifted the baby into his arms and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "I bet you're hungry."

As if to answer his question Codey started to rub his face into Harry's chest, rooting for a nipple.

Laughing, Harry unbuttoned his night shirt and bared one of his small breasts.

As if sensing food Codey clamped down on the offered nipple and sucked with determination.

"Ouch! You act like you haven't eaten in days. You are a little piggy aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are, but you my cut little piggy aren't you."

While he was cooing over the baby he made his way to the kitchen, still following the sweet smell of bacon and eggs. As he came around the corner into the kitchen he almost gasped at the sight in front of his. There in the middle of the table was a breakfast fit for a king. Bacon and eggs, with pancakes and strawberry sauce, and a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice. And on the opposite side of the table under a banner that read

"Welcom Hom Mumey! Luv Jez" stood five very dirty children and an equally dirty Draco, all with smudgy grins on their faces.

Harry hadn't said any thing so Draco came around the table and kissed the still nursing Codey and then a shocked Harry.

"Welcome home, love"

End

I know it sucks but I felt like writing it

So tell me what you think….


End file.
